1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an electrophotographic image forming apparatus with a waste toner bottle.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electrophotographic image forming apparatus such as a copier, a printer or a facsimile machine forms a toner image on an image bearing member (e.g. photoconductive drum) by supplying developer to an electrostatic latent image formed on the image bearing member to develop the electrostatic latent image. In an image forming apparatus according to this kind of conventional technology, toner not used for toner image formation is collected into a waste toner bottle.
In the image forming apparatus according to the conventional technology, when the waste toner bottle is removed from an apparatus main body, a discharge opening of a waste toner discharge duct is closed to prevent waste toner from leaking through the discharge opening to contaminate the interior of the apparatus main body. However, since the waste toner bottle is removed with an opening of the waste toner bottle kept open, the waste toner may leak from the waste toner bottle to contaminate a surrounding area if a user drops the waste toner bottle or brings the waste toner bottle into collision with the apparatus main body or the like by mistake upon removing the waste toner bottle.